Burnt Letter
by moonlesslife
Summary: Naruto feels compelled to burn the last letter Sasuke wrote Sakura for her own benefit. Naruto knows no one can help her but herself...and she needs get it through her head that Sasuke won't and can't come back to her for the reasons he destroyed.One Shot


A/N: Another one shot! I promise to have the first chapter to Playboy Meet Your Match put up in a few days time after I finish it...hehehehehe...I still have a ton of summer homework though so please enjoy this one shot...the idea struck me out of know where.

Read and Review! Thanks!

Dedicated to my best friend who loves these types of stories for some odd reason...

Burnt Letter

It has been years since Sasuke left his home, and Sakura behind. Sakura felt pain for his stupidity, because she was his girlfriend or at least was until he decided to one day get up and leave without even saying goodbye.

_Yes, that no good pig headed it...he left me here to cry...how dare he..._

Sakura punched the wall with her fist, blood dripped from her bloody raw knuckles.

_It's been three long horrid years...why can't he just come back..._

"Sakura, you home," Naruto called out, as he entered her apartment uninvited like always.

Naruto saw Sakura's bloody knuckles and he ran to her, preventing her from punching the wall again.

"Sakura, he's gone, he left you, don't do this stay strong...he would have wanted that..." Naruto trailed off.

Everyone knew not to say his name, Sasuke's name, at least in front of Sakura...she still mourned him even after he had betrayed his friends and homeland...she still cared for the stoic man who barely paid her any heed.

"What do you mean he would have wanted that...why do you speak of him in the past tense?" Sakura accused him, wanting answers.

"Did I, I'm sorry." Naruto scratched the back of his head after he had wrapped her hands so they could heal easier.

Everyone in the village knew why Sasuke "left" they just would not tell Sakura...no they would let Sasuke tell her himself...not by speaking...but through a letter he wrote the day he left. Tsunade had made sure Sakura never knew...for her sake, becuase she still was deeply in love with him...to deeply in love with him.

"Why does it feel like everyone can't look me in the eye?" Sakura accused again.

"No one wants to look into the eyes of one who has cried for as long as you have," Naruto lied.

"I guess," Sakura whispered and buried her head into Naruto's chest.

"I'm trying Naruto," she whispered.

"I know Sakura, it may be hard...but it will get better...I promise." Naruto responded, fake smile spread across his face.

Naruto clenched the letter that he stashed in his jacket...he could never give it to her...it would hurt her to much...

"Why did you come?" Sakura asked staring into his eyes.

"I came to...tell you Kakashi was having lunch at the new place in town, and he wanted you to join him, along with Ino." That was only partly true, mostly lie.

"Okay, I'll leave now, Naruto thanks for always being here for me." Sakura replied to him.

Once Sakura stepped out, Naruto started the fire in her fire place. He took the letter from his pocket and opened it up and then through it into the flames where it slowly turned to ash...it's essence was still there though...

The Letter read:

Beloved Sakura,

I'm sorry for the pain I've caused, I'm not worthy to be your boyfriend, your lover...Sakura it was just not meant to be and I hope that you find someone better than me. I don't know why I write this maybe because I know how much pain you'll be in once I leave to go on to... I'm sorry I never told you earlier...forgive me...the reason...I'm turning into Hinata, I can't say the words that need to be said...

I love you dear sweet Sakura I do, I have...was...hiding all this time...you know all those times I told you I was on missions...I really wasn't...I was...I was...at the hospital, getting...treatment. Sakura, I have terminal cancer...I'm sorry I never told you in person, because i know I can never, I'm to weak...I write this because I know in a few minutes my pain will be over...forever... Maybe I will have a chance at you in my next life, I would love that..quite a lot. I never betrayed you know that, I just did what I did out of love...

Sakura I want you to find someone else...someone who will make you smile, that smile I always loved. I will be yours for eternity, but only through spirit. Sakura...I'm sorry for all that I've done to hurt you...

Love, Sasuke

End of Letter.

Naruto watched the ashes turn to mere dust, and he put the fire out. As Naruto walked out Sakura's front door, he turned back, and he saw Sasuke's spirit smirking at him, and with a nod of the spirit's head, as in thanks, Sasuke was gone, but Naruto knew he would always watch over Sakura...even from Heaven or Hades.

60 years later:

Sakura Haruno died at age 79, of natural causes, a heart break and ache. Sakura in all those sixty years never gave another guy a glance, she never married, living a life of solitude. And up until the day she died, no one had ever see her smile, that smile Sasuke loved so...

**The End**

A/N: I'm sorry, if this made you cried, I... I don't even know why I wrote this...it's more like i was compelled to write this, and i would love feedback, to see how I did at my first well sad one shot.

Thanks! moonlesslife


End file.
